Gilgamesh (Amenia)
Summary Gilgamesh is an unconscious deity and represents war and violence, and his personality reflects this. Originally born apart of "The Behemoth", Gilgamesh is one of the three unconscious deities of Humanity, with the others being Kulain and Yowh, both of which represent the kinder aspects of humanity such as Heroism, love an charity. Background The abstract form of Gilgamesh was born into "The Web", a vast Universe that is directly connected with the entire Amenia Multiverse. He was once a small part of "The Behemoth" who is the unconscious deity that represents vermin and wild animals but as Humanity grew and evolved, so did Gilgamesh. Eventually, Gilgamesh created a humanoid form and traveled to Amenia, there he razed many kingdoms by himself and founded the City-State of "Uano". He was known in infamy as "The Golden Tyrant" or "Savage God-King" due to his merciless and oppressive ruling style. He was said to care so little for his citizens that he simply couldn't be human, which was later found to be true. Gilgamesh would become the main villain of Amenia: The Golden Tyrant in which after saving Meglomenia from the fallen king Sigmound, Aveal, Mona, Shina and Toma are almost instantly tasked with sneaking into Uano and slaying Gilgamesh. In his infinite wisdom fortelling of the event, Gilgamesh attempted to destroy the "Valley of Kingdoms", a penisula containing countless city states such as Tunda, Uano, Nurlan and Yamomo Appearance Gilgamesh's humanoid form is a huge man with long black hair and pale, almost inhuman skin. His height rivals that of tall tree's and his skin is as white as snow. Some few men who fought Gilgamesh and lived to tell the tale reported that he doesn't bleed when stabbed, which led to further speculation he's a Stovalettian Daemon. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 6-B | 2-A, High 2-A via Big Crunch | Low 1-C Name: Gilgamesh Gender: Inapplicable, but regarded as male Age: As old as life on Amenia, his Avatar was 400~ years old at time of death. Origin: Amenia Classification: Unconscious Deity of Bloodlust, Tyrant Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Limitless Stamina, Club and Sword Mastery, Earth Manipulation, Teleportation | Space-Time Manipulation, Acasuality, Reality Warping, Mind Manipulation, Can Ignore Durability Attack Potency: At least Small Country level (Comparable to Kulain who slew the Behemoth, Leviathan and Great Bird of Ziz. Created massive earthquakes that swallowed entire cities and stated he could split the Island of Fubya) | Multiverse level+ (Superior than the dragon Totalaist who "shredded" the walls of Amenia Prime with just his rage alone), High Multiverse level via "Big Crunch" (Comparable in power with Beelzebubs "Makitosh Big Bang" which cracked and eventually destroyed the Gates of Infinity) | Low Complex Multiverse level (Exist above the Amenian Network and resides in "Void Space", 6-Dimensional space in which the 10 lower realms of the Xenoverse are created and governed by Shaddai and Sabaoth, two avatars of the Supreme Godhead Yaldabaoth the Demiurge. Shook the 10 Realms in his battle with Beelzebub, said battle was said to be able to completely obliterate the totality of the 10 Realms) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Kept pace with Mona) | Omnipresent within "The Web", Immeasurable elsewhere | Omnipresent Lifting Strength: At least Class M | Immeasurable '''| '''Immesurable Striking Strength: Class ZJ (Can split large Islands with his physical might alone) | Multiversal+ (Overpowered Totalaist with brute force) | Low Complex Multiversal (Stated that he "Carved his own kingdom Realm his his hands alone) Durability: Small Country level (Tanked hits from Mona, Shina, Kulain and other enemies on his level) | Multiverse level+ | Low Complex Multiverse level (Took hits from Beelzebub in stride) Stamina: Limitless (As a puppet of a higher being, he doesn't get tired) | Limitless | Limitless Range: Extended Melee Range, but can cause country wide earthquakes | Multiversal | Low Complex Multiversal Standard Equipment: A massive Club Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: Before becoming a Void Deity, he had to obey Beelzebub without question Key: Barbarian King of Uano | In "The Web" | As a Void Deity Notable Attacks and Techniques '-Devils Stomping Grounds:' Stomps the ground with the force to create a sinkhole. '-Cry of the Tyrant:' An unearthly scream that can cause panic in even hardened soldiers. Other Notable Victories: 'Notable Losses: ' 'Inconclusive Matches: ' Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Royal Figures Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon Users Category:Amenia Category:Darkanine's Pages Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1